


Something old, something blue, something cursed, something new

by MiriMuffinsWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMuffinsWorld/pseuds/MiriMuffinsWorld
Summary: Sam and Dean take a case that involves a long forgotten past.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s not that I don’t want to”, she tried to explain. “It’s just that I can’t do that. It’s nothing like me to do something like _that!_ ”  
Dean looked at her, looked at the bloody blade in his hands, then at the unconscious vampire lying in front of him and then back at the girl he was saving. After hearing what she had experienced since she had been captured by the nest, he had asked her if she wanted to finish it.  
Shrugging, he cut off the head. When he looked back at her, he thought he saw a flicker in her eyes that indicated that she actually would have loved to kill that son of a bitch. But it was gone as soon as it had appeared. A second later he wasn’t even sure if he hadn't imagined it.  
“Come on, let’s get out of here.”  
The whole time she had been incredibly calm. But Dean knew her breakdown would come. It always did. He just hoped to be far away by then.  
When they entered the impala she asked: “So, how do you know about vampires?”  
“‘scuse me?”, he looked at her, a little surprised by the question.  
“Well, I learned about them the hard way, you know, with the whole kidnapping and being a living fridge for them. What’s your story with them?”  
“Hunting these evil sons of bitches is our job.”  
“ ‘our’? Your girlfriend hunts them with you?”  
They arrived at her house and Dean was glad not to have to answer any more of those questions. He just wanted to get back to the motel where he’d meet Sammy.  
“Thanks for the ride and the whole saving thing. You sure, you don’t want anything? Maybe a bandaid? That cut looks bad.”, she said after getting out of the car.  
“Nah, I’m fine. Take care.”  
And with that he drove off into the night. 

Two days later he finally arrived at the motel and saw that Sam’s car was already there. When he got into the room Sam was sitting behind his laptop. He barely looked up from it and asked: “How’d it go with the vampires?”  
“Good. And the wendigo?”  
“It wasn’t a wendigo. Turns out it was just a psychopathic cannibal. The police got him.”  
Dean couldn’t resist: “Told you so.”  
Sam only rolled his eyes at this and went on: “But here’s a case: Police clueless - young couple found dead in own house. Apparently there was no sign of a break-in or of any kind of violence. It says here that no-one could determine the cause of death. They were fine; well, except that their hearts didn’t beat.”  
“Maybe poison?”  
“Hmmm, maybe. But from what I can find no-one would have a reason to harm them. They were well-known and it says here that they were ‘pillars of the community’”.  
“So, what d’you think? A ghost? A curse? Witches?”  
“Don’t know, let’s check it out”  
Dean threw himself onto the bed as Sam rose from his chair.  
“Dude, what are you doing? Let’s get going.”  
“Tomorrow, Sammy.”  
“What?”  
“I drove two days straight! Let me get some sleep and then we can go to wherever this case is.”  
Sam wanted to say something but Dean didn’t let him: “No, you’re not driving. I’m gonna sleep in a bed tonight!”

“You could have told me on the phone that I shouldn’t bother driving all the way down there to meet you, just to let me drive it all back now!”  
“Could you, please, just go faster?”  
“What’s up, Sammy?”  
“What?”  
“What’s so special with this case?”  
“Nothing. I just don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”  
Dean nodded his I-know-there-is-something-else-nod and Sam knew that his brother would come back to this. He just hoped that by then they would have found whatever it was that had killed the couple. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t want Dean to know that he had known them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Camille looked up from her textbook. A little ball of paper had hit her on the shoulder. Joel was looking at her, smiling. She shook her head and smiled back at him. She hoped that he’d understood that they’d talk later. She couldn’t afford to take a break from studying now. The exam was coming up and she had missed too much when she had been ill._  
_She had almost forgotten about that when she left the library at ten pm and Joel and his friend Sam waited for her at her car. “What are you two doing here?”_  
_Joel smiled his brightest and most innocent looking smile: “I decided you two need a break from all that terrible studying!”_  
_“Wanting to pass is not at all terrible”, she responded. Then, she turned to Sam: “And you let him just drag you out into the night?”_  
_“Well, he did have a point…”_  
_“I told him: You haven’t been out in like two weeks and you are like the second most intelligent human being I know. You deserve some partying! Then he asked who the most intelligent was. And I said: We’re going to get her off studying next! And now we’re here to get you, because, you know, you haven’t had fun for sooooo long.”_  
_Camille couldn’t help but laugh. Joel was so cute. With the word “sooooo” he had taken his hand from behind his back to show just how long exactly it had been and in that hand he held flowers which he now gave her._  
_As she took them and kissed her boyfriend lightly on the mouth, she asked: “Did you give flowers to Sam as well?”_  
_“No, those are only for my lady!”  
_ _He tried to kiss her more intensely, but she nodded at Sam: “Not now. Sam’s getting red. Let’s pick up Jess and have a good time!”_

“Dude, what’s up with you?”, Dean waved his hand in front of his brother’s face.  
“What?”  
“You didn’t talk the whole drive and now we are at the Fullers’ and you didn’t move for five minutes! What’s happening here that you’re not telling me about?”  
“Can we do this later, Dean? You said yourself we’re standing here for five minutes without getting out of the car. We should go and have a look at the place.”  
Dean shook his head, but didn’t say anything else. He would get Sam to talk to him eventually, but he didn’t like the situation. It clearly had something to do with the case and it was never a good sign when Sam hid something from him.  
They got out and walked the few feet through the front garden to the door. It was locked but not sealed by the police. Dean knelt down to pick the lock while Sam took a look around the front porch.  
The inside was, just like the outside, the embodiment of the word normal. Everything was neat and clean except for a little layer of dust and the dying flowers in a vase on the table. Obviously nothing had been changed since the couple had been found dead a week ago and finding them definitely hadn’t taken a long time either.  
The hunters split up, one going upstairs the other taking a look at the other rooms on ground level.  
Soon, they reunited, not having found anything that seemed odd even in the slightest.  
“Let’s go ask the neighbours. Maybe they can tell us anything.”

A small, old lady opened the door. “What can I do to help you?”  
“I am agent Smith and this is my partner agent Tyler. We’re with the FBI and have some questions about the Fullers.”, Sam said, lying as easily as always.  
“Oh, please, come in. Can I get you something? A tea or a coffee?”  
“No, thanks, Mrs. Griffin.”  
“Please, sit down and have a biscuit.”, she pointed at the sofa and turned around to get a plate with biscuits from the cupboard. It took her a moment, since she seemed to have only little of her eyesight left and had to grope her way through the room. While she did that she started talking: “Terrible what happened to the Fullers. Camille often came over and listened to an old woman’s stories. Oh, and they did so much for the town! They donated a lot of money to the orphanage so that the children could get a new playground, and Joel worked at the primary school as a teacher. He was so great with children. When my children came with their children for christmas, they always took the children if we needed time to talk seriously or went to a concert. I cannot believe what happened! They were so nice!”  
Before taking a biscuit, Dean asked: “So, do you know anyone, who could have had anything against them? Maybe someone who was convicted because of Mrs. Fullers statements at court? She worked as a district attorney, didn’t she?”  
“No, she did a great job there. I don’t know anyone who would harm them. They were good people.”  
Sam said: “You seem to have known them very well.”  
“Well, of course”, she said. “As I said, Camille often came over to have tea with me and she often invited me over. We often talked about our youths and I showed her my old photos. The last time she visited, she actually brought some of her photos and I tried to look at them but it was impossible for me. Actually, I have the photo album here. She forgot it here. Wait a minute, maybe it will help you.”  
Sam tried to protest but she had already gotten up to get the album.  
“Here, it is from their time at college, they have been together since their first weeks there.”  
She handed it over. Dean opened it at a random page. One of the photos showed two couples in their early twenties. The men had put their arms around the girls’ shoulders. They all grinned happily into the camera.   
Dean couldn’t believe his eyes, when he realised that the couple next to Camille and Joel was his brother with his late girlfriend Jessica. It took much effort to stay in the character of agent Tyler and not shout at his brother, why he hadn’t told him that he’d known the Fuller’s. He cleared his throat and said: “Would you please excuse us for a moment, Mrs. Griffin? I have to talk to my partner.”


End file.
